Myles Bots: The Movie
Myles Bots: The Movie is a CGI/Live-Action/2D animated superhero movie that revolves around alternate versions of the characters that have previously appeared in films and TV shows that fight against the evil Pink Diamond and his cohorts. Plot In the 2070s, late villain wannabe Langer Hedare, vengefully tragic bodyguard and right-hand Airborne, Langer's cronies Raska Davenport and Monty Cross, witchcraft wielding maid Lila Vickers and soul-absorption handling Supervillain Potty Mouth have emerged from a portal during the events of Duo-Franchise: The Next Adventures forming the Diamond Industries and vowing to destroy San Francisco before it can be rebuilt. Things only get more deeper and wealthy 28-year old trillionaire Zachary Delightful and his secretary Carrie Courageous propose to assemble a squad of international heroes and popular stars that he took in under their wing and to place them under the command of Zachary and Carrie. The team, labeled by her as the "Myles Bots", are intended to be used to intervene in deadly missions for the United States government concerning the supernatural. The members of the team, who became known as the Myles Bots are recruited for service by Zachary, and are offered reductions to any slander and any special privilege they receive in exchange. The villains on the other hand are secretly implanted with explosive devices in their brains so Langer or Airborne can kill any of them via should they attempt to escape or directly disobey an order. Zachary then calls on Darwin Watterson, the first person to join the squad, to kill Monty Cross to which he succeeds. Darwin then joins forces with Leonardo, Cyborg and Spider-Ham and they confront Langer's empire and kill +1,000,000,000,000,000 soldiers thus they very nearly destroy the Exchange's credibility. Unfortunately, terrorists led by the Antagonizer (formerly known as the B.U.T.T. Professor as a human) attack a plane at that moment though the victory was short-lived as Darwin destroyed Potty Mouth and Lila Vickers. However, Langer has the upper hand but just when he was about to kill Aiden, an enigmatic figure named Whiplash saved the teenagers and the two escaped. The casualties that culminated in Whiplash's moment caused Airborne to start realizing that Langer not only is part of another plot but may have been indirectly responsible for his dreadful past. Determined, Stevie turned to Courageous who revealed her true nature as one of the more intelligent forces in the good side of San Francisco's justice. She advises the reluctant anti-villain to cast his loyalty aside and figure out who Langer really is. With that, Carrie heads into a boardwalk when Raska Davenport arrives and holds the woman at gunpoint. However, just when he was about to pull the trigger, Zachary stops him but Raska reveals that Zachary is to be akumatized like the many before him and this time it's to the point of no return. Just when he was about to murder Zachary and Carrie, Chuck arrives and approaches him. He then surprisingly impales Raska with a Lightsaber saving the two. Raska then falls to his death in the abyss below the boardwalk much to everyone's shock, amazement and in Langer's case dismay. Fortunately, before Langer can harm the couple and Luke, Whiplash saves the three by firing a crossbow. Chuck and Whiplash then get Zachary and Carrie out of the building passing by Raska's skeletal corpse that looks exactly like the Rat King's skeleton. Chuck then removes Raska's skull from the body and departs but not before saying Zachary hasn't lost his touch. Aiden, Luke and Grey were then allowed to join an expedition to Washington D.C., the whereabouts of the malevolent Langer and his forces, and the teenagers headed into a forest where about up to 25 of the employees were enlisted into the expedition including Dr. Animo and the Hunisker family. Zachary Delightful, Carrie Courageous, Darwin Watterson, Chuck, Leonardo, Cyborg, Spider-Ham, Charles Hunisker, Alice Hunisker, Sexbait, Dodge Landon and a street coder were the main people selected to go after Langer's empire and they headed into the forest. However, Dodge was killed by the first part of the security system and the employees were attacked during the members' attempt to escape the obstacle as a stray laser kills one of them. The team escape with their lives although Charles sacrificed his life in order for them to do so much to Alice's shock. The teenagers head to the second part of the security system which turns out to be electricity fields which kills Hoffman and several other employees but luckily the teenagers escape. The third part of the security system (poison gas) is the most effective as it kills everyone present excluding Zachary, Carrie and the Myles Bots. Zachary headed into a room but saw a present and, opening it, was gassed by Raska turning him into a zombie (like the ones from Z.O.M.B.I.E.S.) vigilante known as The Songster. The teenagers manage to get through security though a robot receptionist nearly intervened beforehand until her death in the hands of Whiplash who reveals himself. The people present then encounter Harvey Shuttleworth and he presents himself as the victim of the Grizzly Empire who is ironically the one group they destroyed years ago. The characters then head into the chair room of the Grizzly Empire who then encounter Langer and his associate Airborne. The Songster then kills Langer by slitting his throat seemingly ending the Grizzly Empire. However, Scary Larry (formerly known as Skipper the Penguin prior to seemingly losing Private and being driven into madness with the insanity aided by his mutation) reveals himself as the heir of the Grizzly Empire and revives Langer much to everyone's horror. Worse, the plane Langer hijacked earlier crashes into the tower the employees are in causing the floor to give out and cause Kintaro and the last known employee to fall to their deaths while everybody else falls to the bottom of the building including Airborne who, being betrayed, reveals his past and former life as the Boulder scapegoat Stevie. The people fall deep into depression as they failed to save the world. To rub salt into the wound, they run into the last security system: Carnicitis from Skull Island. Everyone joins in the fight including Stevie and they escape the insects coming into combat with the evil duo. Things get worse for Scary Larry as the team leaves him for dead as the tower collapses killing him while the teens feel bad for him. Langer, having gone crazed with power, tries to kill them with an automaton formerly owned by the late alchemist Varian. However, Airborne manages to detonate the automaton killing Langer who's still inside. The Songster, Carrie and the Myles Bots leave the scene and head home to the song of "True Colors" satisfied with the end of the War Mongers. Mid-Credits Scene Post-Credits Scene Coming soon... Cast Heroes * Common as Darwin Watterson * Khary Payton as Cyborg * Unknown as Spider-Ham * Unknown as Leonardo * Josh Gad as Chuck * Ben Diskin as Carapace * Justin Timberlake as Zachary Delightful * Reese Witherspoon as Carrie Courageous * Jordi Webber as Whiplash * Dee Bradley Baker as Spike Villains * Jeff Swampy Marsh as Sir Harvey Shuttleworth/Armistice * Chris Hardwick as Pink Diamond * Hugo Harold-Harrison as Airborne * Mae Whitman as Lila Vickers * Dee Bradley Baker as Potty Mouth * Clancy Brown as Skipper/Vorn/Scary Larry * Ben Affleck as Raska Davenport * Jermaine Clement as Monty Cross Category:Movies Category:Original Movies Category:PG-13 Category:R-Rated films Category:R-Rated animated films